I Can Take It
by xXxSoulShadowxXx
Summary: Mickey Jones and Jake Smith have never experienced anything like this before. Freaky looking people roaming the streets biting humans? They had no clue what lies before them. Join their quest to seek peace in a safe zone in this zombie infested world. Will Jake and Mickey make it? CAUTION: Violence, romance, humor, and uttermost randomness is involved. Give it a try!


Hey guys! This is my first zombie fic! It may suck, but it's worth a try! And reviews are very much appreciated! They can help me improve my writing skills and give me some ideas! ;) Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this!

Also credit goes to The 14th Undertaker for helping me correct my silly mistakes and help edit this piece so it can be acceptable and readable.  
***

On July 17, the world experienced an event every living being feared. Some of us knew ahead of time and were prepared, and the rest of us..well we weren't as lucky. I mean if you survived the first five minutes of it, you were pretty damn lucky! It was horrible...I was only sixteen when the world turned upside down.

Mom and Dad were taking me, my sister Katy, and my best friend Jake to school. We were stuck in traffic on the interstate. Mom and Dad were talking about work. Katy, being the ecstatic kid she is, was jumping around like a kangaroo in her seat while talking to Jake about her favorite shows. Since Jake was too busy being in conversation, I decided to pop in my headphones and listen to my jams while looking outside my window. It was a pretty cloudy day... I started to zone out. Suddenly I heard my mom shreik and Dad yelling curse words. I looked up to see what was happened, but then I really wish I hadn't.

A scary bloody man was banging on the windshield. His eyes had no pupils, his teeth were yellow and decayed, and his chin was stained with a dark red liquid. When I finally got a hold of myself, that thing's head broke in and was screaming a monstrous screech. My parents were screaming and waving their hands around like idiots. I could have sworn they were doing the wave. Jake and Katy were pale. Jake was holding me and Katy back, being the protective guy he is.  
I grabbed my Ipod and unbuckled myself and pushed Jake's arm out of the way. He looked at me like I was crazy, but at that moment, I think I was.  
I reached over and started stabbing the thing in the eye and face.  
Don't get me wrong, I love my IPod and I'm scared as the rest of them, but I'm not just going to sit around and watch some monster wiggle his way in and kill us.  
Finally, I killed it. The thing screeched one last time and stopped trying to break in. Silence.  
I hated it.  
"Thanks Mickey..." My mom managed to say in a whisper. I smiled, for I was proud of myself for protecting my family. I sat back down in my seat.  
"What the hell was that?" My dad asked. "I don't know, but can we get out of here please Mr. Jones?" Jake said as he held Katy close.  
She was shaking. Her face was white as a ghost. She was sweating. I felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have to experience that at such a small age.  
"We aren't going anywhere if this traffic continues," Dad said.  
"Well can we at least get that out of the car? I think I might puke if I see it any longer," I said.  
"Sure, but I'm not doing it," Mom said.  
"I guess I will," I said, opening the door to our jeep. "Mickey.. be careful.." Jake said with a worried face.  
"Hey if I took a full grown man down with an IPod, I think I'll be ok!" I said with a reassuring smile.  
I walked out to the front of the car and yanked the man out. I could see my mom shiver. As I was dragging the man to the side of the rode, I noticed he had a bite mark on his neck.  
"What the hell..?" I looked closely. Rabies? No. This was a human bite.  
I dropped the man, disgusted. What the hell is this world coming to?  
I look back up and started to take deep breaths. That didn't last long because ahead of us, in the city of New York, screams were heard in the distance. A lot of buildings were on fire, and smoke was everywhere. "This can't be happening!" I ran inside the car and slammed the door.  
"What is it?" Jake asked.  
"We need to turn around. There is screaming, and the buildings are on fire and and.." I trailed off feeling a warm wetness formed in my eyes. Jake pulled me in closer and hugged me.  
Dad looked at me one more last time then turned on the radio and drove us around into the grass.  
I knew we had ran over the dead man because of the big bump.  
But I didn't care. We drove in the grass until we could cross into the other lane so we could leave this place.

Today is the day that we realized that nothing will ever be the same. And that guy back there, probably won't be the last one if its kind to encounter with us.  
This is officially the WORST day of my life.

*** Well guys, here's chapter 1! Tell me what you guys think! Reviews will help me, so please do review! Thanks!  
- xXxSoulShadowxXx


End file.
